


Meet Me in the Room of Requirement

by John5mith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's O.W.L season, and Harry and Draco have hardly had time to themselves; but Harry has a surprise in store for Draco, involving a sweater, and the Room of Requirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me in the Room of Requirement

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> [I will fully admit that this was partially inspired by this beautiful piece of art here that literally took my breath away for a second. Go follow the artist, she's amazing!](http://pussycat-scribbles.tumblr.com/post/134062975541/as-winter-sets-in-and-the-dungeons-get-colder)  
> 

“Come on Potter, this is boring.” Draco slid over to Harry, who was trying his best to ignore him and actually get some studying done.

“I told you I wanted to study. You’re the one who demanded to tag along.” Harry plainly stated, his eyes never moving from the words on the page.

“But I’m boredddd.”

“Not everyone can be a potions genius like you Draco.” Hermione said. 

“Oh bite me Granger.” He sneered at Hermione.

Hermione just sighed and went back to her book. The friendship between the two was always on ice considering the Malfoy family’s feelings about Muggleborns, but Draco was learning to put his prejudices aside, much to the dismay of his father; and they both loved Harry, so they made peace with one another. 

“The git complaining?” Ron asked, dropping two more books on the table. 

“Yeah, the git’s complaining.” Harry repeated. He gave Draco a side-eyed glance and smiled. He didn’t reply, he just huffed and buried his face in his cloak. 

“You know Draco, you don’t have to be here.” Hermione added.

“When else am I supposed to see my boyfriend during O.W.L season?”

“Well, you know you could actually study. There are other classes besides Potions” Ron stated matter of factly.

“I think I’m good Weasley, you see, some of us don’t really have to try. Some of us actually pay attention well enough to retain the information.” Draco argued.

“I’ve seen your notebooks. Unless the answers to any of the questions are ‘Draco Malfoy Loves Harry Potter’ you’re not going to pass.” Harry said. Draco flicked his tie in retort. The fabric draping over Harry’s shoulder.

“Fine!” Draco reached into his bag. He’d do just fine in Potions, though he had to admit that his Defense Against the Dark Arts might need work. He pulled the textbook out and flipped to what Professor Snape had suggested he study. As he glanced through the pages, only half-way absorbing the information, he reached down and took Harry’s hand under the table, and rubbed his thumb over Harry’s.

They spent two more hours in the library, Harry never taking his hand back. Exam season was always terrible, hours spent either away from Harry, or studying with Granger and Weasley. All he wanted was to have Harry all to himself. Hell, they could even just study, he just wanted to be alone with his boyfriend for more than an hour before bed.

Finally Harry shut his book, the dust inside flying away. “Done?” Hermione asked.

“Yeah. I think I’m going to go for a walk, get some fresh air. I’ll see you guys tonight.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Draco asked.

“Um, I was actually going to go and visit Hagrid.” Draco could tell Harry was lying. He always rubbed his forehead when he lied, like his scar was hurting. And Draco knew for a fact that Voldemort wasn’t anywhere near.

“Oh.” Draco didn’t mind Hagrid, but ever since the Buckbeak incident in their third year, which Draco had admitted was his fault and had apologized for, but the idea of running into anymore creatures Hagrid might have sitting around unsettled Draco. “Okay. I’ll see you at dinner then.”

“Sure thing.” Harry kissed Draco on the cheek and grabbed his bag, walking around the corner of a bookcase and out of view.

The three of them all sat in silence for a second, but Draco could feel Hermione and Ron’s judgement. 

“What?” He finally asked them.

“Nothing.” They both answered simultaneously, burying their noses back in their books.

“What is it?”

“We didn’t say anything.” Just Ron answered this time.

Draco huffed and tried to get back to studying, but he just kept hearing Harry’s excuse. “Do you two think something’s wrong with Harry?” He asked.

“Why would you say that?” Hermione didn’t look at him.

“I know when he’s lying. He isn’t going to Hagrid’s.” Draco closed his book in frustration.

“What would be know about that?” Hermione still wasn’t looking at him.

“Listen mate.” Ron said a little too loudly. “It’s exam time and we’re all just stressed out. He needs a little time to himself.”

Ron’s words weren’t meant to be mean, but they cut into Draco. Hermione slapped Ron’s arm when she realized what he’d said. “Ronald!” She exclaimed. 

“What?” He rubbed his arm where she’d hit him.

Draco ignored them, putting his books back in his bag and pushing his chair under.

“Look at what you did.” He heard Hermione say as he turned the corner, the sound of Hermione’s chair scraping the wooden floors. “Draco.” She caught up to him.

“What?”

“Just stop, okay.”

He halted, and turned sharply to face her. “What?” He repeated.

“Listen. Ron’s being stupid. There’s nothing wrong with you and Harry.”

“How do you know?”

“Because he…” She huffed. “Okay, he wanted me and Ron to keep the surprise, but I feel like it could mess things up if I don’t tell you.”

Draco’s curiosity was peaked now. 

“Come here.” Hermione grabbed his arm and dragged him deep into the bookshelves near the restricted section. “Harry knows you two have been off for awhile now. And Ron was actually somewhat right believe it or not. You know he has to study harder than the rest of us.”

“I know.” Draco muttered, feeling a little guilty.

“But he’s got something planned. I won’t tell you what, but that’s why he’s been a little distant lately, and that’s where he’s gone now.”

“Do you know what he’s planning?”

“Vaguely.” She said curtly. “But I’m not going to tell you anymore than that.” She crossed her arms.

“Fine.”

“Just go to your dorm. That’s where he wanted me and Ron to convince you to go.”

“How would that’ve come up in conversation?”

“Don’t ask me. Just give him another hour or so and check your dorm.” Hermione huffed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some studying to do.” And she walked off, her shoes clicking on the hardwood floor with every step. Draco sighed one last time and turned on his heel, finally leaving the library.

He thought of ways to occupy his time, but apparently he couldn't even go to his own room just yet. He walked around the school grounds, around the edge of the lake, checking the watch on his wrist every few seconds. Eventually he'd killed forty-five minutes, so he figured it was safe to head back towards the castle. His mind was racing so much that he actually missed two of the moving staircases he usually took and accidentally ended up close to the Ravenclaw tower. He found the right route again and ran quicker to the Slytherin dungeons than he ever had before. What exactly was Harry planning? Was it just a date night? They hadn’t had one of those in about a month. That’d be nice. Or was he going to break up with Draco? Hermione had only said she knew a little about what Harry was planning. Would he tell her he wanted to break up with Draco?

“Oh fuck.” Draco pulled at his hair a little bit, trying to calm his breathing. He loosened his tie from around his neck and raced down the steps, finally reaching the portrait. He gave a quick and someone sarcastic answer to the portrait, but even a painting could tell the boy was in no mood. Draco wasted no time responding to Zabini or Pansy’s greetings, he just raced through the hallways beyond the common room and towards his dorm room.

According to Harry, the Slytherin’s were lucky when it came to two person dorms. In Gryffindor there were at least five students per dorm. Draco unlocked the door and threw his bag on his bed. Hermione had been right, like always. There on his pillow was a folded paper note.

_‘You remember the Room of Requirement? Meet me there._

_xoxox Harry’_

Draco calmed a little. This certainly didn’t sound like a break up note, but you could never really tell with Harry. He rushed back out into the common room, clutching the note.

“What’s wrong Draco? You look sick.” Blaise said, his notebook spread out before him in front of the fireplace.

“Have you two seen Harry?” Draco asked.

“Uh, yeah.” Blaise answered. “He was waiting by the portrait when I got here, begged me to leave a note in your room.”

“Is something wrong?” Pansy turned the page of her Transfiguration book. 

“I don’t think so, just wondering where he was.”

“He was carrying something if that tells you anything. I couldn’t see what it was though.”

“Thanks Blaise.” Draco walked back across the common room and back through the portrait. 

Draco knew the Room of Requirement all too well. It’s where Hermione had convinced Harry to train the DA. The four of them had spent many nights in there, practicing different spells, it was actually the first place Draco had cast a Patronus. A stag, of course. At first Draco was wary, if anyone saw him with the DA his cover would be blown and more than likely, he and his family would be killed by Voldemort, but Harry had coaxed him, and he had to agree that Umbridge wouldn’t teach them anything worthwhile.

To the naked eye the Room didn’t exist. He wasn’t sure what kind of magic befel on it, but it only appeared when the person was desperate for something, and your intentioned needed to be pure. A sanctuary, a training room, a place of rest. They hadn’t been able to test the room’s limits properly yet, but Hermione and Draco were both desperate to study it further.

The corridor outside the room was deserted, so the moment Draco stepped through the doorway an entrance began to form. First the archway, Delicately carved patterns set in the stone, and then the wood of the door materialized. Simple in design, and a passing student probably wouldn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, but Draco knew better. He opened the door slowly, not a creak coming from it. 

The room inside was dark, too dark to tell what it was at first. But he walked around a short corner and there, in the middle of the room, which had taken on a large circular shape, was a bed. Also in the shape of a large circle. 

“What the-” Draco began. Candles illuminated the walls around them, casting off the sweet smell of cinnamon buns and cookies. 

“Hello Draco.” Harry stepped around a partition on the far side of the room. From here it looked like he was wearing nothing but a slim sweater. He walked closer.

“What is this?”

“Well,” He began. “I know we’ve both been a little stressed lately. And we haven’t been able to spend as much together as we like.” He kept taking long, careful steps, still in the darkness of the room. 

Draco gulped. 

“So I thought we could relax a little. One night won’t kill us right?” Harry stepped into the candlelight, and Draco realized he was wearing a Slytherin Quidditch sweater. 

“Umm, is that my-”

“Looks good on me doesn’t it?” Harry turned around and hitched the sweater up over the cup of the ass that Draco loved so much, showing off his tight underwear. And there, stretched clearly over the shoulders was the name ‘Malfoy’. 

“Merlin.” Draco muttered. Harry covered the distance between them in just a few steps. 

“So what do you say?”

“I say why is my sweater not on the floor?” Draco grabbed Harry by the hips and pulled him in closer, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend’s. They leaned into the kiss, mouths wide open, ready for one another. Draco loved the taste of Harry. He pined at the boy’s bottom lip, nipping it slightly as he pulled away.

He reached for the hem of the sweater and slipped his hands onto Harry’s stomach, rubbing over his smooth flat stomach as he went in for another kiss. Harry cupped Draco’s ass, sliding his hands in between his pants and underwear. Draco hummed as Harry kneaded his cheeks. 

“You know it’s been a month since you fucked me?” Harry broke the kiss.

“Then let’s fix that.” Draco pulled the bottom of his sweater over Harry’s head, mussing up the boy’s hair and glasses. He threw the sweater somewhere in the room, not caring where it landed. Save for his underwear Harry was naked underneath, and like always, he couldn’t help but admire the boy’s form. The barely there abs, the light traces of hair, his pert nipples that he couldn’t resist playing with. He flicked and pressed one with his hand, taking the other into his mouth and biting.

Harry let out a hiss. “Merlin Draco,”

“Already so hard Potter?” Draco admired the tent already forming in Harry’s underwear. He ran a hand over it, making Harry wince.

“Couldn’t help myself.”

“You want me to fuck you don’t you?”

“Yes.” Harry cooed.

“Say please Harold.”

“Please Draco.” Draco moved to Harry’s neck, placing small kiss all over, becoming rougher with every smooch. He began nipping before too long, making sure to leave marks in places his uniform wouldn’t cover.

“Then get on the bed Potter.” He slapped Harry’s ass when he turned around, letting out a little yelp. Draco admired the little jiggle it gave, only making him harder.

Draco began undressing. Throwing off his tie and unbuttoning his shirt so quickly he was sure he’d actually torn off a few of the buttons, but the circumstances were too dire to really care. He could always order more anyway. With just his pants on, he climbed on the bed and rested over Harry, staring down at the boy and kissing him again.

“I’m going to fuck you into this mattress.” Draco growled. 

“Please.” Harry begged.

“That’s a good boy.” He gave Harry an evil smirk, and patted the side of Harry face. “Lift your legs.”

Harry pulled his feet closer and his knees higher into the air, exposing his sweet ass. Draco went right in, knowing that this was Harry’s favorite thing. He loved the whines and moans Harry made when Draco ate him out, he needed to be prepared anyway, and this was the easiest way. Draco slipped his tongue inside Harry, tasting the sweetness of the boy. Harry moaned predictably, the sounds going straight to Draco’s cock, begging to be released from his pants. 

“Draco.” Harry was breathing heavily already. Draco lapped, and nipped, and bit Harry. Slipping his tongue deeper inside he began to rightfully tongue fuck Harry. 

“Say my name again.” Draco came up, breathing hard. He pumped Harry’s hard cock a few times.

“Draco.” Harry mewled.

“That’s right baby. Say my name.” Draco began biting him again, one hand still moving up and down Harry’s cock. He knew the boy wouldn’t last long like this. So he stopped.

“Wha-” Harry looked down at Draco, still between his thighs. The blond boy crawled up his body and brought his face to Harry’s. He licked a strip, starting at his neck and tracing up to just below his ear, and then he bit at his earlobe and whispered.

“I’m going to make you cum from my cock.”

Harry shuddered. Eyeing Draco as he slid back a little. “Do it.”

Draco slid out of his pants, tossing them into the unknown with his shirt. He traced Harry’s lips with his fingers and forced one in, and then another, and another. “Get them wet.” Harry sucked religiously. “That’s right.” Draco whispered in his ear again. “I’m going to fuck you with these, so get them nice and wet.”

Harry hummed, and let Draco slide the fingers out of his mouth. “I hope you plan on fucking me with your cock as well.”

Draco smirked. “You’d like that wouldn’t you? You’re such a slut for my cock Potter.”

Harry grabbed Draco’s cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. “Damn right.”

Draco guided his still wet fingers towards the space between Harry’s thighs. He felt around, touching every bit of the sensitive skin between Harry’s cock and asshole. He closed his eyes.

“Draco.” He whispered, spreading his legs even further. “Fuck Draco.” He begged, only making Draco want him even more. Draco slid a finger into his hole, pushing past the muscle. Harry winced a bit.

“Merlin, you’re tight Harry.” Draco had missed this so much.

Harry smiled as he began to relax, even pushing his hips down slightly, rolling onto Draco’s finger. Draco slipped in his second finger, making Harry whine. 

“Mmmmm, Draco.”

“I love it when you say my name.” Draco said. He leaned down, his fingers still inside Harry, and began licking at the rim of his hole. He heard Harry gasp, and then he properly began pushing down, desperate to get Draco further inside him. Draco’s fingers kept pushing deeper and deeper, his tongue following them. Then he hooked his fingers and pushed in, knowing exactly where Harry’s prostate was.

“Oh fuck!” Harry moaned. “Oh fuck, Draco. I’m going to cum, stop.” He pulled away from Draco. “Fuck Draco.” Harry relaxed, and rested his head back on the pillow. He spread his legs once again, begging for it. “I’m ready. Fuck me, please.”

“Well, since you said please.”

Draco dipped down, throwing off his boxers with one move. He took his cock in one hand, guiding it into Harry, pushing past the muscle of his rim. Harry took him beautifully, he always did. Draco pushed the head of his cock in, already making Harry whine for more. The rest went in easy, he was so wet, and so ready for Draco. He let out a small yelp when Draco was seated fully in him, his skin hitting Draco’s. 

Draco leaned down until he was inches from Harry’s face, determined to look the boy in the eyes while he fucked his brains out. He thrust, deep. Inch by Inch he claimed Harry all over again. “Harry.” Draco thrust again, deeper this time. And again, and again. Getting deeper with every move he made. And Harry was unwinding underneath him.

“Draco.” Harry repeated the name over and over again. Draco loved Harry like this. The Boy Who Lived was always supposed to look strong, willed, determined. But with Draco he could be his true self. He could throw away the mask, and beg to be conquered, to be claimed by the man he loved. And Draco loved every second he got to spend with this Harry. His Harry.

He kept thrusting, in and out. Over and over. He knew exactly what would throw Harry over the edge, but he kept away, not wanting this to end. But he could see Harry was desperate for Draco to his his prostate one more time. Every time Draco thrust, he was met with a roll of Harry’s hip.

“What do you want Harry?” Draco slowed down a bit, making Harry frustrated.

“I want you to fuck me!”

“I am Harry.” Draco teased. “Or are you confused about what having my cock in your ass means?”

“Draco, please.”

“‘Please’ what Potter?”

“Please, fuck me. Please, please, please.”

“We’ve already talked-”

“Fuck me harder then!”

Draco just smirked. If he wanted to be fucked, Draco would fuck him. He pulled Harry’s feet up, draping them over his shoulders, and thrust back in, hitting Harry’s prostate. He saw stars and uttered several curses that would’ve cause some damage if the boy had his wand with him.

“Dracoooo…” He moaned as Draco began to properly thrust. “Fuck!”

“That’s what I like to hear. You’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t you Potter?”

“Yes!” He whined. “

“Tell me.” Draco said, never slowing down.

“I love your cock Draco, I love it so much.”

“Yeah you do. Tell me more.”

“I love it when you fuck me, it feels so good.”

“Merlin you’re such a cockslut Potter. Imagine if everyone saw you like this.” He began moving faster. Harry’s face stuck in a permanent state of ecstasy. He hit Harry’s prostate again, and again, and again, so hard the boy’s vision was blurring. 

“Draco!” He screamed as he came, shooting all over Draco’s stomach. 

“You little cockslut.” Draco kissed Harry, their mouths wide opening, feeling the insides of one another's mouths. “Do you want me to cum inside you?”

“Yes, Merlin yes!”

Draco smiled, thrusting a few more times, hitting Harry’s prostate again. His eyes never leaving Harry’s beautiful face as he drowned in the pleasure of Draco’s cock. And then he came, shooting inside Harry. The boy could feel Draco’s warmth spreading through him as the blond collapsed on top of him, his breath uneven. 

Just to tease Harry further, he thrust a few more times, his cock still half-hard, pushing his cum deeper inside Harry. 

Harry hummed into a kiss. “Merlin that was fantastic.” He huffed.

“I love you Harry.” Draco muttered.

“I love you too Malfoy…” Both of them looked at one another.

Draco beamed, trying to catch his breath. “Come on, I think the Room made us a shower.”


End file.
